A thousand songs
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: A series of stories revolving around different songs that describe Nick and Sara's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Crying Game

by Lexa Gibbs.

Pairing Nick/Sara (of course)

Rating PG

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Wish I did.

Authors Note: Each chapter can be taken as a stand alone fic. Each one will be based around a song and will be part of Nick and Sara's relationship. As always feedback is welcome. As long as you don't slam me. If you don't like the story just don't read it. The song is by Sara Evens.

Sara Sidle had been in Vegas for little over two years now. Two years of being ignored by Grissom and used by Hank. Sara was just about to give up on men all together when Catherine told her about this friend she had.

"Sara trust me he's a sweetheart."

"Yeah I've heard that one before." Sara sipped at her cup of coffee. "If he's so great then why is he single?"

"He's had some ruff times with dating too. Your not the only one you know." replied Catherine. "Just have diner with him. If you don't like him you don't have to go out with him again."

"Fine but if he turns out to be a looser your in trouble Cath."

"Don't worry I think he's perfect for you." Catherine smiled at Sara. If she only knew who her date was with she would probably never speak to Catherine again.

Two days later Sara was waiting for her blind date to arrive. She had chosen to wear black slacks and a loose dark blue top. No need to go all out for some guy she probably would never see again. When Sara heard the knock at her door she sighed. Why did she let Catherine talk her into this?

Sara opened the door and her jaw hit the ground. Standing there holding a bunch of flowers was none other than Nick Stokes. He thrust the flowers out to Sara and gave her a shy smile.

"Nick what are you doing here?" asked Sara as she backed up to let Nick into the room.

A little confused Nick answered Sara. "I thought Catherine told you I'd pick you up at six?" Had Nick made a huge mistake? Maybe Sara didn't want to go out with him.

"I just didn't expect Catherine's friend to be you." Sara put the flowers into water. "Why didn't you just ask me out your self?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes." Nick looked Sara in the eye. "Truth is I wanted to ask you out from day one."

Nick was rewarded with Sara's gap tooth smile. "So where are we going?" asked Sara.

A month later and Sara was still seeing Nick. Ok they were taking things slow. Nick wanted Sara to be comfortable with him. He knew she had been hurt badly in the past. Truth was Nick was totally head over heals in love with Sara. He just had to prove to her this was for real. That he wasn't going to just leave, or even worse take her for granted.

Sara for her part wasn't sure what was next for her and Nick. Everyone in the lab knew they were dating. Greg was still pouting about it. After a very long shift Sara found herself unable to sleep. She got up and turned on the radio. After flipping the knob around she settled on a country channel. Ok so Nick was starting to rub off on her. After a few minuets Sara picked up her guitar and started to play along with the music. Sara knew she had to figure out where this was going. After listing to several songs Sara grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear Nick,

Things have been so good this last month. I can't thank you enough for being patient with me. I know your taking things slowly to give me time. I want to take this relationship to the next step but there are some things you need to know first. I figured I'd put it in a way you'd understand. A country song.

Do me right don't do me wrong

Treat me nice or I'll be gone

I know where to find the door

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Tell me truth don't tell me lies

Don't wanna hear no alibis

I've been down that road before

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Give me love I can believe in

Give me love I'm able to trust in

Show me you are ready and willing

To stand by me like I stand by you

Bring me joy don't bring me pain

I've seen enough of the pooring rain

Show me love's what your living for

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Give me love I can believe in

Give me love I'm able to trust in

Show me you are ready and willing

To stand by me like I stand by you

Do me right don't do me wrong

Treat me nice or I'll be gone

I know where to find the door

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Ain't gonna play the crying game no more

Sara

After placing the note in an envelope Sara headed out the door. She pulled up in font of Nick's. His truck wasn't in the drive so Sara left the letter against his door where he would find it when he got home. Heading home herself Sara knew the next move was up to Nick.

An hour later Nick pulled into his drive and headed to his door. Nick noticed the envelope right away. Yawning he left himself into his home and headed for the couch. Opening the letter Nick began to read. Dear Nick...

Nick couldn't believe his eyes. Sara had written a country song just for him. Forgetting how tired he was Nick was he grabbed his keys and headed for his truck. Ten minuets later he was knocking at Sara's door. When it opened he was greeted with a groggy Sara. "Nick." yawned Sara.

The next thing Sara knew was Nick was kissing her. She heard the door close and gave into the sensation of being in Nick's arms. When they parted for air Nick looked into Sara's eyes. "I love you Sara."

"I take it you liked the song?"

"Hell yeah." replied Nick.

"I love you too Nick." said Sara yawing again. "Mind if we take this into the bedroom I need some more sleep."

"Anything darling."

As Sara drifted of to sleep in Nick's arms she knew she was right where she was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Must be doing something right.

By Lexa Gibbs.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Authors note: Song is by Billy Currington.

Sara couldn't believe how happy she was. If she hadn't let Catherine talk her into that blind date she would still be pining over all her broken dreams. But thanks to Nick she had new dreams, dreams of a long future with him. The alarm went off and Sara stretched. She felt Nick wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him.

"Do we have to get up?" asked Nick.

"If not Grissom might show up here and want to know where we are." giggled Sara.

"Guess your right. Its bad enough he walked in on us in the locker room last week. I don't want to explain what we were doing to him again." Sara giggled again and tossed off the blankets. She stood up and headed to the bathroom."Sara I was thinking it's kind of silly for us to have two different homes. Your never at your place anymore so I was thinking you could just move in here."

Sara stuck her head out of the bathroom and looked at Nick. "Move in with you?" Sara asked Nick just to be sure she had heard him right.

"Yeah, well most of your stuff is here anyway. It just makes more sense." answered Nick as he finally got out of bed.

"Ok." was all Sara said. She closed the bathroom door and started the shower. As Sara stood under the stream of water she couldn't believe Nick wanted her to move in with him. They had been dating for five months now. After Sara had left Nick the letter and song things had moved quickly. Well quicker than they had been. About a week after they had confessed their love for each other Nick had traded nights off with Warrick so he could spend a special night with Sara.

He had taken her to her favorite restaurant then they watched the fountains at the Belligo On all of their other dates Nick had taken Sara home at the end of the night. But this night Nick drove to his home. Sara didn't seem to mind as she waited for Nick to open her door. They walked hand in hand up the walk. As Sara stood quietly Nick opened the door and held it for Sara to enter the house.

Nick dropped his keys on the table and took Sara's hand and led her to his bedroom. Nick stopped just shy of his bed and told Sara to wait there. He then walked over to the dresser and turned on a small cd player. A slow country song that Sara didn't recognize began to play. Nick pulled Sara into his arms and they began to dance. Nick whispered into Sara's ear. "Just listen to the words Sara."

A woman is a mystery

A man just can't understand

Sometimes all it takes to please her

Is the touch of your hand

And sometimes you gotta take it slow

And hold her all night long

Heaven knows ther's so many ways

A man can go wrong

Must be doing something right

I just heard you sigh

Lean into my kiss and close

Those deep brown need you eyes

Don't know what I did

To earn a love like this but baby I

Must be doing something right

Anywhere you wanna go

Baby show me the way

I'm open to suggestion

And whatever you say

Tonight's about given in

What you want

Whatever it takes

Girl I hope I'm on the right road

Judging by the smile on your face

Must be doing something right

I just heard you sigh

Lean into my kiss and close

Those deep brown need you eyes

Don't know what I did

To earn a love like this but baby I

Must be doing something right

As the song played Nick held Sara close. He placed gentle kiss against her temple and started to sing along with the words. When the song ended Nick left go of Sara long enough to turn the cd player off. Turning to Sara, Nick reached out and took her hand. "Stay the night?" Sara only nodded. The rest of the night no words were spoken except for whispered I love you's.

As Sara turned off the shower she smiled to her self. That night had been a turning point for both Sara and Nick, now they were about to take another turning point in their relationship. Now all Sara had to do was pack up what was left at her apartment, and inform Grissom of her change in address. Pulling on her pants and top Sara got ready for a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

When you say nothing at all.

Author note: The song in this story is by Alison Krauss. Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. If anyone has any suggestions for songs let me know. I'm just going to keep running with this story till I run out of songs or ideas. Which ever comes first.

It had been a ruff shift. Sara had gotten stuck working a domestic abuse case. She was just glad that it was solved as quickly as had been. When they had showed up at the crime scene the husband was still at the home and covered with blood. After only a few minuets he confessed everything. The worst part was Nick had the night off. So Sara found herself sitting at the break room table tired and depressed.

These were one of the times Sara wished she could just go home and crash. She knew Nick would be there waiting for her but she still had two hours left on shift. Sara yawned and stretched. She was so lost in thought she didn't here Grissom come up behind her.

"Sara why don't you go home." said Grissom.

"Huh what?" asked Sara. Finally she focused and blinked at Grissom.

"I said why don't you go home." Grissom poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Sara. "Are you ok Sara? You and Nick aren't having problems are you?"

"No of course not, just having a bad night." Sara looked a little ticked.

"Ok but if you need to talk." Grissom left that comment hang. Secretly he was holding a grudge against Nick Stokes. The night that Sara and Nick had told him they were dating was bad enough. But when they had told him they were moving in together that was the worse night Gil had had in a long time. A part of him had hoped that he could have a future with Sara. Now that dream was long gone.

"You know what I think I'll take you up on the offer. I'm going home." Sara stood up and walked out the door.

Half an hour later Sara unlocked the front door and entered her home. The TV was on so Sara knew Nick was still up. Dropping her bag just inside the door Sara walked into the living room.

"Hey baby your home early."

"Grissom told me to go home, had a domestic abuse case." Sara said dropping down next to Nick. Nick was the only person in Vegas who knew Sara's past. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and just held on. Playing on the TV were music videos. As the one playing finished up Nick tightened his grip on Sara. The next video was When you say nothing at all. by Alison Krauss. Sara couldn't think of a more appropriate song right now.

She closed her eyes and held on to Nick tighter. As the song began Sara began to sing along. It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

As Sara stopped singing she felt Nick place a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart." said Nick.

"I love you too." Sara knew no matter how bad her day was Nick would always make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

Great Balls of Fire.

Authors note: Don't own any of it. Song is by Jerry Lee Lewis.

It was Nick's birthday and the entire graveyard shift (even Grissom) were out to celebrate. Thanks to Warrick pulling in a few favors they had the back party room of the club all to them selves. Greg was trying his best to charm Wendy, who wasn't buying it at all. At the moment he was trying to impress her with some crazy dance moves.

Catherine and Grissom were talking with Brass at one of the tables. Warrick was playing the piano for everyone. (After six drinks he really didn't even notice he had an audience) Sara was passing out slices of cake when she noticed Nick downing yet another shot.

"Honey I know it's your birthday but don't you think half a bottle is enough?" asked Sara.

"Ok babe I'll stop." Nick replied. He got up and walked over to Warrick at the piano. "Hey man help me out here?" asked Nick. He leaned in and whispered something to Warrick. Warrick laughed and said "It's your party man." A few moments later Warrick started to pound out a song and Nick began to sing.

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain

Too much love drives a man insane

You broke my will, but what a thrill

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire

Sara shook her head and groaned. Catherine couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. By now Warrick and Greg had joined in.

I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny

You came along and moved me honey

I've changed my mind, your love is fine

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire

Nick grabbed Sara and held her close as he belted out the song.

Kiss me baby, woo feels good

Hold me baby, welllll

I want to love you like a lover should

Your fine, so kind

I want to tell the world that your mine mine mine mine

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs

I'm really nervous, but it sure is fun

Come on baby, drive me crazy

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!

Kiss me baby, woo feels good

Hold me baby, welllll

I want to love you like a lover should

Your fine, so kind

I want to tell the world that your mine mine mine mine

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs

I'm really nervous, but it sure is fun

Come on baby, drive me crazy

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!

When the song ended Catherine was in tears, as was Wendy. Brass and Grissom looked in shock just glad they weren't dragged into singing. Looking at Nick, Sara said. "Ok cowboy you're not getting anymore to drink tonight." Nick just smiled and laid one hell of a kiss on her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Better Days"

Authors note: Better Days is by the Goo Goo Dolls. Thank you for all the feedback. Keep it coming.

It was New Years Eve and the grave yard shift was attending the annual police ball. Warrick and Catherine were out on the dance floor along with Greg and his date for the night. Grissom stood at the bar nursing a drink along with Brass.

Sara stood off to one side watching her friends. It was hard to think of a time when they were not part of her life. They had become her family and for that Sara was grateful. She smiled when she felt Nick wrap his arms around her from behind and rest his head against hers.

"Been hell of a year huh?" asked Nick.

"It's been a great year." replied Sara.

"Can you believe we've been together for eight months now?" asked Nick.

"I'm glad I told Cath I'd go on that blind date." Sara giggled a little. "Good thing it was you. I could have ended up with Greg."

"Not funny babe." Nick gave Sara a kiss on her temple. "Dance with me."

"Of course." smiled Sara as she took Nicks hand.

"Alright everyone its five minuets to midnight." came over the mic. "We have a very special song for you next. It was written by one of our own. Everyone give Warrick Brown a round of applause." Every one started to clap and Warrick bushed. "Here to sing it for us is another one of our own. CSI Sophia Curtis. (Ok I don't know if she can sing but I wanted one of them to perform this song.)

Nick took Sara into his arms as the music began. Close by they saw Catherine and Warrick.

And you ask me what I want this year

And I try to make this kind and clear

Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days

Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings

And designer love an empty things

Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words

And sing out loud

Cuz everyone is forgiven now

Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

I need someplace simple where we could live

And something only you can give

And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive

And the one poor child who saved this world

And there's ten million more who probably could

If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them

So take these words

And sing out loud

Cuz everyone is forgiven now

Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight

And somehow stop this endless fight

Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words

And sing out loud

Cuz everyone is forgiven now

Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

As Sophia ended the song someone started to count down the new year. Nick looked into Sara's eyes and thought about what Warrick had written in his song. He knew one way to make this next year better than the last. Just as everyone yelled out one Nick dropped to one knee. As streamers and balloons floated around them Nick pulled out a diamond ring and looked up at Sara.

He could see the tears start to fall and the huge smile on her face. "Sara will you marry me?"

"Yes" chocked out Sara. Nick stood and picked Sara up and kissed her. Around them their friends watched and smiled. This was going to be a very good year.


	6. Chapter 6

"She Don't Know She's Beautiful"

Authors note: song if by Sammy Kershaw

Nick Stokes stood and leaned against the door way into the garage. In the middle of the room was Sara Sidle. Her blue overalls were covered in grease and oil. Nick smiled as Sara reached a grimy hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face only to leave a dark smudge on her cheek.

Finally Sara realized Nick was watching her. "Hey how's your case going?"

"Cleaner than yours." chuckled Nick. Nick reached out a finger and wiped at a smudge on Sara's nose. "Even covered with oil your still beautiful."

"And your crazy." replied Sara.

"Well hurry up and finish shift is almost over and I want to go home." Nick gave Sara a little shove then turned and walked back to the lab.

That evening Nick took Sara out to dinner. He had traded shifts with Warrick so he could have off the same night as Sara. Sara was dressed in a pair of black low rider pants and a red silk blouse. As soon as they walked into the restaurant Nick noticed several men turn to look at her. Sara for her part simply looked at Nick with her famous grin. Nick knew Sara was beautiful but most of the time she didn't believe it herself.

After diner Nick and Sara went to their favorite club. Spending so much time around Nick had made Sara a fan of country. One of her favorite singers was Sammy Kershaw. Tonight Nick had a huge surprise for Sara. They had finished their beers when the lights on the stage lowered. A few moments later the announcer came over the speaker system. "Ladies and Cowboys please give a warm welcome to Mr. Sammy Kershaw."

Sara looked at Nick. "Oh my god you're kidding right?"

Nick chuckled. "That's right sweetheart." Sara couldn't hold her excitement. She bounced up and down in her chair. Nick just laughed. After a few songs Sammy stopped to address the crowd.

"I would like to take this chance to say hello to an old friend of mine. He works here in Vegas for the Police Department."

Sara looked over at Nick. Nick only shrugged.

"Nick I promised you a special song tonight for you and Sara so here it is." Nick looked over at Sara. She was staring at the stage and looked like she was in shock. Just then a spot light landed on Nick and Sara. "Every one say hi to Nick and Sara." The entire room looked toward their table.

"Nick what's going on?" Sara reached out and grabbed Nick's hand. The spot light went out and Sammy stated to sing.

We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so  
There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about  
And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so  
Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her  
'cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

When the song ended Sara had tears in her eyes. Nick leaned over and gave her a kiss. "After the show we get to go back stage and you can meet Sammy." Nick watched as Sara's jaw dropped to the table. The next thing Nick knew Sara was in his law kissing him silly.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too baby."


End file.
